


Taste of Your Own Medicine

by sparkleeye



Series: Harringrove Week of Love [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blindfolds, Fanart, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleeye/pseuds/sparkleeye
Summary: Steve lets Billy have some revenge. (Companion piece to Day 2 of Harringrove Week of Love)





	Taste of Your Own Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> on [tumblr (crop)](http://sparkleeye.tumblr.com/post/182834998220/harringroveweekoflove-day-5-lingerie-toys) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/gentlechokehold/status/1096565965255368705)


End file.
